Untitled
by Gin's lil kitsune
Summary: Ummmmm....this was just a rndom thought that popped into my head.Im just writing it down...Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.


**Untitled**

**Disclaimer:**I do not know these people,okaies?It was just a random thought that popped into my head and a friend told me I should write it.So please do NOT shoot me after reading this.It's a yaoi-incest between the Hardy Boyz and I made this as ungraphic as possible .So...ummmmm...yeah...you know the deal.Enjoy.

**Jeff pov-**

As I waited in bed for my lover to return home,I thought of all we've been through.We had won our match earlier that day...King Booker and Mr.Kennedy had their asses handed to them in no time flat."Jeff...Im home." I hear Matt call out."Hey,Matt.You ok?" I said as I saw him enter the bedroom."Yeah.Im fine." Matt said as he slipped his shirt off.I walked over to him "Matt.Are you sure? I looked at him.He gave me a reasurring smile and kissed me."You worry too much,love." Matt whispered in my ear,and soon found myself back on the bed.I looked up at my brother...no...not tonight...Tonight he is my lover.Matt soon started planting kisses on my lips,down my neck and down my chest.I couldn't help but moan in pleasure at his action.Matt always knew how to put me into ecstacy.I know what you're thinking.Pretty disgusting for brothers to be in love right?Well...I'll tell you when I start to give a damn.

**Matt pov-**

When I heard Jeff start moaning,I innerly smirked and continued my way down his chest,and down to the rim of his sweatpants."Dammit,Matt.You always got to do that to me,huh?" I hear Jeff say."You know you like it,Jeff." I said as I slowly pulled his sweatpants down,along with mine.I kissed Jeff one last time and asked."You ready?" I watched Jeff nod,and went lower.I soon took him into my mouth,and sucked on him.Hearing Jeff moan was bringing me pleasure,and sucked harder.Once I felt Jeff was close to his peak,I innerly smirked again and went faster and sucked harder.He soon released his seed into my mouth."Tastes good as always,love." I said and smiled.I went to face him,and gave him a kiss."You're such an asshole,Matt." Jeff said,trying to catch his breath."I know." I said going over to the night stand,and pulled out a bottle of lube."But you're one too." I continued.

**Jeff pov-**

I innerly smiled when I saw Matt pulled out the bottle of lube.I knew what Matt was going to do,so I just watched him apply the lube to his member and walked back over to me.He bent over and kissed me again."You ready?" Matt asked,placing himself at my enterence.I nodded and felt him thrust into me.I threw my head,moaning in pleaseure.I saw him smile as he continued to thrust into me.He soon started to stroke me,which made me moan even more.After a few more minutes we both reached our peak and released...Matt released his seed inside of me and I released all over his chest."Did you enjoy that,love?" I hear Matt ask."I...I loved it..." I said trying to catch my breath."What was that?I didn't quite hear it." Matt said teasingly."I said:I fuckin' loved it,you asshole!" I yelled,and heard Matt start laughing a bit."What the hell is so funny?" I asked.

**Matt pov-**

I pulled out of Jeff."I heard you the first time.I was only playing around." I said with a smile on my face.I saw Jeff giving me a small glare,but sat up,and pulled me into a deep kiss.I gladly kissed back and slipped my tounge into Jeff's mouth.We both moaned in pleasure and complete ecstacy.I soon felt Jeff begin to stroke me.I moaned louder.I could tell Jeff really enjoyed giving me pleasure.After a good few minutes,I was reaching my peak,and soon released all over Jeff's hand.I watched him lick it off and kissed him again.Once I got us both in bed,I pulled the blanket over us.I wrapped my arms around Jeff as he snuggled close to me,and slowly started to fall asleep.I followed his action,until I heard his voice."Hey Matt?" I opened one eye and looked at him."What is it,love?" I asked,looking at my lover."Who's our next opponent in the ring?" I laughed again."We won't find out umtil next week,Jeff.Why do you ask?" I arched an eyebrow."Just wondering.'Cuz,I just want to stay here with you." I smiled."We can stay here as long as you want,love." I said as I gave Jeff one last kiss and we both fell to sleep in eachother's arms.

**Nikki:**Well?How'd ya like it.If you did like it-please leave a review on your way out.If you didn't-DON'T FUCKIN' BOTHER LEAVING A FLAME!!!!I put up with you bastards that flame my work.


End file.
